wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
August 23, 2016 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The August 23, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 23, 2016 at the Mohegan Sun Arena in Uncasville, Connecticut. This was the SmackDown after SummerSlam. Episode summary Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan unveiled the SmackDown Women’s and Tag Team Championships SmackDown Live’s New Era finally has the hardware to match. Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan kicked off the show with members from the women’s and tag team rosters behind them to both announce and unveil two highly anticipated new championships for each respective division. Shane-O-Mac and Bryan declared that the SmackDown Women’s Champion would be decided via a Six-Pack Challenge at Backlash on Sept. 11. Team Blue’s new Tag Team Champions would also be decided at Backlash, however the two teams that would fend for the pay-per-view finals would be decided via a tournament that would kick off tonight! It all seemed pretty straightforward … and then Heath Slater showed up, still yearning for both a SmackDown Live contract and, now, a title opportunity. Ultimately, he, Shane and Bryan reached a compromise — if Slater could find a partner, they would be entered in the tournament for the brand’s Tag Team Championships next week. The rub? Slater and his partner would have to win the entire tournament if he wanted to be signed to the blue brand. AJ Styles then made his way to down ringside. Styles was disgruntled over a brawl he and Dolph Ziggler had backstage moments prior and wanted to air his grievances to the SmackDown Live Commissioner and General Manager. However, before he could even get the complaint out of his mouth, he was ambushed from behind by The Showoff. The two picked up right where they left off backstage, prompting Shane and Bryan to have the competitors in the ring separate the two. Becky Lynch vs Alexa Bliss With a championship to now fight for and redemption from her loss two weeks ago on her mind, there appeared to be no stopping the Irish Lass Kicker against the upstart Alexa Bliss this week on SmackDown Live. With Natalya and Naomi doing commentary on ringside, both Bliss and Lynch, looked to impress and get the physical and mental edge en route to the Six-Pack Challenge at Backlash. However, in the end, Bliss ultimately had no answers for Lynch once she got some momentum behind her and Becky with the red hair scored the victory with the Dis-Arm-Her. Carmella ambushed Nikki Bella’s return to SmackDown Live The thunderous reaction Nikki Bella received during her return to WWE at SummerSlam only continued on SmackDown Live as she came out to a hero’s welcome from the Connecticut contingent of the WWE Universe as she prepared to take on Carmella. The returning Nikki began to speak from the heart in front of the WWE faithful until she was viciously blindsided by Carmella, clearly still frustrated by being pinned by Nikki this past Sunday. As a result of the attack, the match would never happen. Adding insult to injury (that she caused), Carmella struck Nikki with the Bella Buster before trotting off incredibly proud of herself. F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S? Nah, seems a little more like J-E-A-L-O-U-S-Y now for the Princess of Staten Island. Results * Singles Match: '''Becky Lynch defeated Alexa Bliss by submission Other on-screen talent * '''Interviewers: Renee Young & Charly Caruso Media Category:SmackDown episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Carmella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes